around
by Kavyana
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga seorang psikolog yang menangani lelaki penderita Skizoaffectif yang juga menjadi saksi kunci pembunuhan sadis 9 tahun lalu, pembunuhan yang meyebabkan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha hilang, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan penyidik kepolisian yang ikut menangani kasus ini. (plot dari riiin ) Untuk #SHDL2017


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

* * *

around

.

Untuk SHDL 2017

(Berdasarkan **plot** dari **Arina (riiin_ (wattpad))** : Hinata Hyuuga seorang psikolog yang menangani lelaki penderita Skizoaffectif yang juga menjadi saksi kunci pembunuhan sadis 9 tahun lalu, pembunuhan yang menyebabkan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha hilang, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan penyidik kepolisian yang ikut menangani kasus ini.

Sasuke | Hinata

AU, Criminal, Psychological

* * *

Malam baru saja turun di salah satu lorong dengan pencahayaan remang di kota. Derap langkah terdengar makin cepat dan terburu-buru. Laki-laki itu menggunakan hoodie. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Ia tidak lagi menengok ke belakang seperti sebelumnya.

 _Lari! Lari! Ia akan membunuhmu._

 _Ia membawa pisau di pinggangnya. Lihat! Ia akan menghukummu karena kau melihat kejahatannya._

 _Lari, bodoh! Lari! Jangan ... Jangan lihat belakang!_

Suara-suara di kepalanya saling bersahutan. Semua bisikan-bisikan itu terus menekannya dan menakutinya. Ia membelokkan langkah. Setelah tanjakan ini, ia akan sampai di apartemennya.

 _Lari! Ia sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya! Lari! Lari!_

Maka, tanpa berpikir lagi ia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Orang yang sejak tadi mengikuti laki-laki itu terkaget. Ia berseru dan mengejar langkah laki-laki itu. Beberapa meter sebelum sampai di pintu gedung apartemen, orang itu berhasil menghentikan laki-laki berhoodie itu. Ia cengkeram lengan laki-laki itu erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."Laki-laki itu terus berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman di lengannya, "Tolong ... Jangan bunuh aku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Tolong!" Lama kelamaan suaranya terdengar seperti erangan putus asa dan tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya juga melemas dan ia jatuh tersungkur. Napasnya tersengal.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Wanita itu segera mendekat dan menepis cengkeraman pada laki-laki berhoodie.

" _Nee san_ ... Aku akan dibunuh." Laki-laki berhoodie itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh wanita itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kulitnya berubah pucat ... sangat pucat.

Wanita itu bersiap kabur, tapi ia menahan langkahnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan tatapan tajam. Laki-laki di depannya ini terlihat familiar.

Laki-laki itu balas menatap datar. Tangannya merogoh ke balik jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan semacam tanda pengenal.

Bola mata wanita itu bergerak ke barisan huruf di kartu pengenal yang teracung di depannya. "Kau detektif itu?" Pandangan wanita itu masih waspada.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Uchiha Sasuke. Detektif," ujarnya pendek.

Wanita itu menerima uluran itu meski masih dengan mata tidak ramah, "Hyuuga Hinata. Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam saja." Wanita itu menggenggam lengan laki-laki yang gemetar di belakangnya.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa," katanya sembari memeluk bahunya dan menuntunnya berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

Laki-laki itu menahan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bergetar bertaut di dadanya. "Dia akan membunuhku ... Dia akan membunuhku, _Nee san_. Dia akan membunuhku." rapalnya berulang dengan suara lirih terputus-putus.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya. Detektif muda itu juga terlihat frustrasi.

" _Nee san_ mengenalnya. Ia bukan orang jahat." Hinata mengusap punggung laki-laki di rangkulannya.

...

Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke memerhatikan Hyuuga Hinata menyelimuti Inuzuka Kiba. Laki-laki itu adalah pasien yang ditangani Hinata sekaligus saksi yang Sasuke kejar selama ini. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat lebih muda dari Hinata. Sasuke sedikit heran namun tidak mau ambil pusing pada panggilan laki-laki iyu pada Hinata. Sebagai gantinya, ia berseru tertahan sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia frustrasi. Setelah sembilan tahun lamanya, ia akhirnya menemukan satu-satunya kunci pembunuhan keluarganya. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuka kembali kasus pembunuhan itu. Akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menghukum pembunuh keluargnaya. Namun, takdir belum puas mempermainkannya. Ia kembali harus bersabar karena saksi ini ternyata mengidap kelainan jiwa. Laki-laki itu terus berbicara melantur tentang seseorang yang mengikutinya dan berniat membunuhnya dengan pisau di pinggang.

Ayolah ... ia memang mengikutinya beberapa waktu belakangan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membawa pisau di pinggang. Ia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

Hinata menatap dari sudut matanya, ia menghela napas mendapati Sasuke bertelekang pinggang sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit. ' _Apa dia menangis?_ ' benaknya membisik.

Setelah menutup pintu dan memastikan Kiba benar-benar lelap—ia baru saja memaksa pasiennya itu untuk meminum tablet _anti depresan_ —Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan memersilakannya duduk di meja makan.

"Dia mengidap _schizoaffective_." Hinata memulai penjelasannya, "Ini adalah kelainan jiwa dengan gabungan gejala seperti _schizophrenia_ dan gangguan afektif atau suasana hati~"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu tentang penyakit jiwa atau apapun itu, Dokter." Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan nada tidak sabar, "Yang aku butuhkan, bagaimana caranya agar dia memberitahuku siapa pelaku pembunuhan keluargaku. Dalang dari pembunuhan sembilan tahun lalu."

"Aku tahu." Hinata menimpali sabar, "Kita akan sampai di pembahasan itu. Pertama-tama, kau harus tahu kondisinya agar kau tidak gegabah dan malah membahayakannya seperti tadi." Meski suaranya lembut dan pelan, nada bicara gadis itu terkesan tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Sasuke mengalah. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tangannya bergerak menggelung rambutnya. "Seperti yang kau tahu, _schizophrenia_ adalah gangguan jiwa yang membuat penderitanya mengalami halusinasi atau delusi berlebihan. Sehingga mereka kadang tidak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan prasangka mereka. Itu sebabnya orang-orang dengan _schizophrenia_ sering merasa ketakutan tidak jelas dan cenderung menarik diri dari pergaulan sosial. Mereka terkadang tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mereka hilang kendali atas pikiran mereka."

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya. Tangannya bersedekap. Ia berusaha mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Lalu ditambah gangguan afektif atau suasana hati." Perhatian Sasuke entah kenapa lebih terfokus pada gerakan tangan Hinata yang mengiringi penjelasan gadis itu, "Orang dengan gangguan jiwa ini akan mengalami perubahan _mood_ yang ekstrim, entah itu perasaan marah, senang, dan sedih. Mereka juga tidak jarang akan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya sampai bunuh diri ketika mereka mengalami depresi."

"Lalu?" Sasuke mendesah keras.

"Aku akan membantumu berbicara dengannya, tapi pelan-pelan."

Sasuke mendengus, ekspresinya mengeras, "Kau sudah menyembunyikan saksi kunci atas sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Kau tahu itu. Dan perlu kau garis bawahi, Dokter, itu adalah kasus pembunuhan dengan seluruh keluargaku sebagai korban. Seluruhnya. Aku tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah menahan diri bertahun-tahun."

Hinata menarik napas. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi mendesaknya sekarang adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa, Detektif, malah kau bisa saja akan kehilangan saksi kunci kasus ini." Hinata berujar cepat dan penuh penekanan.

Sasuke membuang muka. Mereka terdiam lama.

"Baik. Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

...

Malam itu, Sasuke meutuskan menginap di apartemen Kiba. Ia akan memastikan saksi tetap dalam pengamatannya. Laki-laki itu ternyata tinggal sendiri sejak pindah ke kota untuk kuliah beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Gadis itu baru pindah setahun lalu. Ia adalah konsultan psikologi di salah satu universitas sekaligus dokter jiwa di rumah sakit universitas tersebut.

Sejak Kiba berkonsultasi tentang kepribadian dengannya di lorong apartemen ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dan saling menyapa, ia mulai curiga bahwa laki-laki itu mengidap _schizoaffective_. Kelainan jiwa itu memang sulit dideteksi. Hinata belum benar-benar yakin dengan perkiraannya sampai suatu malam Kiba menggedor pintu Hinata dan menceritakan semuanya: tentang pembunuhan yang tak sengaja dilihatnya (yang terus menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun), tentang perasaan terus diawasi dan ditekan, dan tentang penyakit kejiwaan yang selama ini berusaha disembunyikannya.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata. Ia masih mencerna penjelasan Hinata tadi. Posisinya serasa serba salah. Ia beralih berbaring di sofa. Lengannya menutupi mata. Ia merasa lelah luar dalam. Namun, belum sempat terjatuh dalam lelap, suara kaca pecah sekonyong-konyong terdengar dari kamar Kiba.

Dengan belingsatan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu sambil mengacungkan pistol. Satu kaca jendela pecah. Di sudut kamar, Kiba meringkuk dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Sasuke menekan sakelar. Ia berlari ke arah jendela pecah itu dan menengok ke luar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia berteriak kesal.

Detektif itu menoleh ke Kiba. Ia mendekatinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh laki-laki itu. "Cepat katakan! Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Kiba membatu. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan, "Dia akan membunuhku! Dia akan membunuhku!" Hanya itu yang dia katakan dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa ... Siapa orang itu! Cepat katakan! Demi Tuhan!" Sasuke menyentak tubuh Kiba dengan tidak sabar.

Kiba menatap mata Sasuke dengan sorot ngeri. "Laki-laki dengan pisau di pinggang. Ia membunuh dengan langsung menusuk jantung korbannya. Ia tidak hanya membunuh manusia, tapi juga hewan-hewan yang ditemuinya."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Ia berteriak dan meninju tembok tepat di samping wajah Kiba. Sebelum semua sempat bertambah buruk, Hinata datang dan segera mengambil alih keadaan.

...

Kiba duduk meringkuk di sofa. Selimut tersampir di punggungnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir berisi cokelat hangat.

 _"Itu beracun. Buang … buang!"_

 _"Cepat buang~"_

"Itu tidak beracun, Kiba. Minumlah." Hinata melirik Kiba dari sofa di seberang sambil melilit perban di tangan Sasuke. "Dan, kau lupa mengunci pintu depan, Sasuke _san_." Gadis itu sengaja mengeratkan ikatan perban di tangan Sasuke sehingga laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan.

" _Nee san_ ," ujaran pelan itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba, "Mungkin ini hukuman atas kesalahnku karena melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya. Aku berdosa telah menyembunyikan kebenaran."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Jika tidak ditahan Hinata, laki-laki itu pasti akan menghambur dan akan menekan laki-laki itu lagi.

Kiba mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian, "Jika aku mengatakannya, apa aku akan terbebas dari hukuman ini? Aku akan terbebas dari dosa ini. Aku ... tidak tahan lagi."

* * *

Orang yang diintai Sasuke kini benar-benar sesuai dengan penjelasan Kiba malam itu. Berbadan tinggi, kurus, dengan rambut cokelat gelap. Bentuk wajah lonjong dengan coretan merah di masing-masing pipinya. Matanya tidak terlalu sipit dengan alis tebal, serta pisau yang selalu tersembunyi di pinggangnya di balik jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Kiba yakin dengan penjelasannya. Ketika kejadian, ia sedang mengantar pizza ke rumah itu (salah satu pekerjaan part time nya waktu itu) dan bersembunyi di balik lemari mendapati kejadian itu. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa pembunuh itu melihatnya, namun membiarkannya lolos untuk kemudian dibunuh di kesempatan selanjutnya. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, pembunuh itu mengunjunginya dan menraktirnya makan siang sembari mengingatkan gilirannya tidak akan lama lagi.

Kiba memastikan kebenaran ucapannya. Hinata juga tidak membantah ucapan Kiba.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya di tembok. Ia yakin orang inilah pelaku pembunuhan itu. Dengan gerakan tangannya, ia memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya untuk membentuk formasi. Mereka bersiap-siap menyergap. Akhirnya kasus ini akan menyentuh akhir bahagia.

"Target masuk ke zona B. Bersiap." Laporan terdengar dari _walkie talkie_.

Sasuke melirik rekan terdekat, memberikan anggukan sebagai isyarat bersiap. Tangannya menggenggam mantap pistol. Namun, belum sempat mengambil pergerakan, target berlari.

Operasi penyergapan itu ternyata terendus pelaku.

" _Plan B_." Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Sasuke berlari mengejar pelaku. Begitu pun semua anak buahnya, mereka berlari lewat arah yang berbeda. Rencana B adalah memotong jalur pergerakan target.

Sampai di samping bangunan tua, pelaku terjatuh. Sasuke segera meringkuk pelaku namun pelaku berontak dan memukul dada Sasuke. Jeda ketika pegangan Sasuke terlepas digunakan oleh pelaku untuk memukul perut Sasuke dengan lutut. Sasuke terkapar. Namun segera bangkit mengejar pelaku yang kembali berlari. Ia melupakan pistolnya yang terjatuh.

Belum mencapai belokan, Sasuke berhasil meraih jubah pelaku. Jubah itu terlepas. Sengaja dilepas oleh pelaku. Beberapa rekannya juga mencoba menghentikan pelaku, tapi pelaku berhasil melepaskan diri dengan lihai.

...

Pintu diketuk lima kali dengan tempo ritmis. Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Sebelum berjalan ke pintu, ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 9 malam. Belum terlalu malam untuk bertamu, pikirnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip lewat kaca kecil di tengah pintu. Ternyata Kiba. Hinata membuka pintu dengan santai. Namun, ia menutup mulut dengan mata terbelalak begitu melihat perubahan ekapresi pemuda itu dan benda yang dikeluarkannya dari pinggangnya.

Kiba mentaap Hinata. Hinata mundur perlahan seiring dengan langkah Kiba melewati pintu.

 _"Bunuh dia!"_

 _"Dia harus mati"_

 _"Dia telah membongkar identitasmu."_

 _"Bunuh dia!"_

 _"Cepat!"_

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menyambar ponsel di meja sofa.

...

Sasuke dan anak buahnya akhirnya berhasil meringkuk pelaku. Pelariannya dihentikan oleh tabrakan beruntun yang diakibatkannya ketika berlari menyeberangi jalan besar. Tak ayal, pelaku terluka parah. Ambulans baru saja membawa pelaku ke rumah sakit kepolisian. Meskk lega, Sasuke tetap saja kesal karena tidak bisa menghajar pelaku dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia harus bersabar beberapa waktu lagi.

Ketika akan memasuki mobil untuk kembali ke kantor, ponselnya berdering. Nomor tidak dikenal. Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu menyentuh layar dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Sa-sasuke _san_ ... Kiba pelakunya." Itu suara Hinata. Suara gadis itu terdengar ketakutan.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia duduk di jok kemudi dan menutup pintu mobil, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kiba ... Ia berkata akan membunuhku." Suara itu kini bercampur isakan, "Aku bersembunyi di toilet. Tolong aku!"

Telepon tiba-tiba terputus. Sasuke diam beberapa detik, lalu dengan gerakan cepat, ia menginjak pedal gas sampai batas.

...

Tiba di apartemen Hinata, Sasuke terbelalak. Di depannya, di ruang toilet yang sempit, Hinata terkapar dengan perut bersimbah darah. Di sudut, Kiba meringkuk membekap kedua telinga dengan tangan yang penuh bekas darah. Ada yang tidak biasa di wajahnya: coretan merah panjang di masing-masing pipinya. Juga ... jubah panjang hitan yang menjuntai di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tolong! Jangan bunuh aku ... Tolong aku. Bukan aku," rapalnya berulang-ulang.

Pisau yang masih meneteskan darah segar tegeletak di tengah-tengah.

* * *

a.n:

 _Finish!_ Riin, kuharap tidak begitu mengecewakan. Aku mengerjakannya tanpa riset matang. _How is it? Feel free to shout out your thought._

Segala bentuk tanggapan selalu ditunggu kotak _review._

Salam,

Kavya.

 _(25 Oktober 2017 - Garis Mati)_


End file.
